This relates generally to the dynamic insertion of advertisements into entertainment content.
An asset is video, rich media, audio, or graphic information that can be an advertisement or entertainment content. Content refers to any entertainment asset created by a content provider. Content is not used to refer to advertising assets. Content generally refers to an episode or a program, such as a group of episodes. A content provider is an organization responsible for the creation of content.
In connection with professionally produced content, such as content produced for television, content providers cannot reach audiences without distributors. Distributors are organizations responsible for distributing content to a viewing audience. A distributor is also known as an operator. A distributor includes a cable television supplier, a satellite distribution supplier, a web portal, a local affiliate broadcaster, double communication systems, fixed and mobile WiMAX systems, telephone systems, Internet service providers, wireless carriers, and a provider of video information, such as a video on demand supplier, to mention a few examples. Content providers reach audiences through distribution platforms. Distribution platforms include cable television, cable video on demand, cable digital video recorders, cable network video recorders, broadband video sites (e.g., mtv.com), broadband video portals (e.g., Hulu.com), local affiliate broadcasters, double communication systems, fixed and mobile WiMAX systems, and telephone systems, to mention a few examples.
In some instances, a content provider owns and operates their own distribution platform (e.g., ABC.com). However in other instances, the distribution platform is owned and operated by a separate company or organization (e.g., Comcast Cable).
Generally, as used herein, the pre-roll is that time period before the content starts, the mid-roll is that time period during content presentation, and the post-roll follows the end of the program content. As used herein, video on demand or VOD is one continuous stream of content.
In dynamic advertising insertion, ads are played for a given ad opportunity or ad avail based on a client context. For example, any time certain user operations occur, an advertisement may be inserted. Examples of this include when the user begins to play a content, the user hits a pause icon, or when a period of time has passed, an advertisement may be inserted. Thus, the frequency of ad insertion, the number of ads that may be inserted, and the time when the ad is inserted may not always be known in advance. In other words, the timing and number of advertising opportunities may not be known in advance with dynamic advertising insertion.